This invention relates to a container formed from corrugated paperboard or other stiff, foldable and usually resilient material. The invention more specifically relates to a one-piece blank for forming a divided cell container.
Divided cell containers, fashioned from a single blank, are known in the container/packaging arts, as may be noted from U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,444 issued June 20, 1967 to Farquhar et al, hereby incorporated by reference. In such a typical prior art construction, a single blank of corrugated paperboard, for example, is defined by a longitudinal series of sidewall panels to which are foldably connected upper and lower, top and bottom closure forming, panels respectively. One end of the longitudinal series of side panels is provided with an extension which defines a divider panel. As typical of prior art constructions, the divider panel is of a width equal to the width of the sidewall forming panels. In the setting up or folding such a prior art blank, to form the squared or set-up container, it has been found that difficulties are often experienced when folding the divider panel back towards the series of sidewall panels, this being one of the steps required to set up or erect the container from the blank. Ideally, this folding back (such as along fold line 34 of the noted Farquhar patent) does not always occur such that the folding is square, i.e., the fold is perfectly aligned with the fold line. Accordingly, when folded all of the way back for the purpose of gluing the free end or free tip of the divider panel to one of the sidewall panels, it has been noted that the divider panel is sometimes tilted or slanted, so that its longitudinal axis is not coincident with the longitudinal axis of the series of sidewall forming panels. In such a circumstance, the free end or tip of the divider panel will extend so as to partially overlap either one or more of the top-forming panels or the bottom-forming panels.